powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear
, is the first episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This episode sets up the world of this season including the Gokaiger as well as the Great Legend War, an event where all 34 previous Sentai teams sacrificed their powers to stop the invasion of the Zangyack Empire prior to the start of the story. Synopsis A band of space pirates known as the Gokaiger arrive on Earth in pursuit of a legendary treasure tied to the 34 previous Sentai teams of the planet, who had all sacrificed their powers to stop the Zangyack Empire. Plot When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades Earth, the 34 Super Sentai engage them in the Great Legend War before sacrificing their powers to destroy the armada. Some time after, the Gokai Galleon arrives to Earth with its crew of pirates after their navigation robot Navi confirms it to be where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is buried. Though a small advance fleet of Zangyack ships are seen heading towards the planet, the Gokai Galleon's Captain Marvelous refuses to turn the ship around when they are close to the treasure. With that in mind, the Gokai Galleon fights through the fleet before forming Gokaioh to destroy them single handedly. After reaching the Earth, Captain Marvelous introduces himself and his crew to a group of humans as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and state their intentions to obtain the Treasure from them, only for no one to have knowledge of the treasure. As Captain Marvelous has his lookout Luka Millfy sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's atmosphere as an infuriated Commandant Warz Gill declares an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. Action Commander Shikabanen leads the Gormin Sailors to attack as the Gokai Galleon crew were about to eat. Though they attempt to stay out of the skirmish, the Gokai Galleon crew reconsiders due to their experience with the Zangyack conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transforms into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorengers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack, the crew take their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insists that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Akarenger (Voice): *OL: *Jewelry Shop Owner: *Restaurant Owner: *Salary Man: *Childcare Worker: , *Child: , Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes for The Space Pirates Appear: **Gokai Red - Akarenger, Shinken Red, MagiRed **Gokai Blue - Aorenger, Shinken Blue, MagiBlue **Gokai Yellow - Kirenger, Shinken Yellow, MagiYellow **Gokai Green - Midorenger, Shinken Green, MagiGreen **Gokai Pink - Momorenger, Shinken Pink, MagiPink *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are teams that share the same color scheme as the Gokaigers, although not all are the same gender. **Notably, these teams are the first ever Sentai team and the two immediately preceding teams that used those colors. **These 3 teams also showcase the most common amount of genderbent ranger forms in a full sentai change from most to least often (Goranger: 1, Shinkenger: 0, and Magiranger: 2). The next most common amount, 3, would be featured in the next episode with the Hurricaneger change. *The Gokaigers change into a total of three Sentai teams in this episode, just as Kamen Rider Decade into three Kamen Riders in his . Both changes took place in the same setting, fighting against evil forces in a ruined city. Goranger.jpg|Gorenger NOTE:The first Gokai Change of the series Shinkenger.jpg|Shinkenger Magiranger.jpg|Magiranger Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 22, Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice. *With a rating of 6.6%, this was the highest rated episode of Gokaiger, 1.8% above the series average. *The Great Legend War was first seen here with all the core and sixth rangers sacrificing their powers to defeat the Zangyack fleet. In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the battle was shown in fuller detail. While in this episode, we see the core and sixth rangers perform the final blast, in the film, the final attack was retconned with the extra rangers/heroes joining in the charge that defeats the Zangyack fleet. *When the Gokaigers change into the Gorengers, they use the Gorenger Hurricane attack. In the show, the ball would transform into an object that was usually either anathema to the monster's personality (such as a magnet to disrupt a mechanical clock monster) or a gift (such as a bowl of ramen to a skeleton-themed, starving monster). Both object and monster would then explode. In this episode, the ball transforms into a Garbage Truck that sucks a squad of Gormin into it and drives off (Gormin is a play on gomi, meaning "trash" or "garbage"). *Although he only provided a voice for this episode, Naoya Makoto is the first former actor to guest star as his character, reprising Akarenger. He would get a bigger role and actually be seen in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle; as well as bookend the series as the last seen legend in the final episode. *When the Gokaigers are searching for something to eat, they went to Snack Safari. Snack Safari was the cover building for the Sun Vulcan headquarters back when they were active. The building would later appear in the finale. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear, Ep. 2: The Worth of this Planet, Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic and Ep. 4: What are Friends For?. It was released on July 21, 2011.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 1, DVD cover GokaiVol01-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (Legend War footage) (Zangyack invasion footage) (fight footage & story) (Megazord fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References External links *Episode 1 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa